1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of operating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of operating a semiconductor device having a plurality of data states by adding carriers to a body region or removing carriers from the body region.
A conventional memory, for example, a DRAM, may include one transistor and one capacitor as a memory cell. However, there are limitations to the scalability of the conventional memory, due to the capacitor, in particular, the size of the capacitor. As a result, a memory including one transistor (1T) and no capacitor as a memory cell, referred to as “a capacitor-less memory or 1-T DRAM”, has been studied. The 1-T DRAM may be not only simple to manufacture but also easy to make a memory device with larger density.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a 1-transistor (T) dynamic random access memory (DRAM) are described in Korean Patent Application Nos. 2007-0072962 filed on Jul. 20, 2007, 2007-0073519, filed on Jul. 23, 2007, 2007-0080152, filed on Aug. 9, 2007, and 2007-0090185, filed on Sep. 5, 2007 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office (KIPO).